


Origin

by TragicUnicorn



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Backstory, origin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicUnicorn/pseuds/TragicUnicorn
Summary: Ela and her team of 4 wrap up Operation Orange Sky with the assistance of Valkyrie and the US Marines stationed in that area.





	1. Debrief

**Author's Note:**

> Ela is my favorite and she is amazing and deserves love, and I decided to go into her backstory and give it some DETAILS as my bOI GLAZ would say. I don't really ship her with anyone, but I do headcanon that she has a crush on Valk so maybe this can turn into some angsty rejection fic or something I DONT KNOW. LET ME KNOW IF THAT SOUNDS GOOD.

_Somwhere in Afghanistan_

_24 JUN 2017, 11:34pm_

 

Elżbieta Bosak sat on the edge of her dusty bunk, rapidly drumming a finger against her leg. In her left hand she held her field notebook, open to a page showcasing a surprisingly well drawn terrain model of the operation she and her team had conducted just hours prior. On the page across it was a drawn portrait of Meghan Catellano, callsign Valkyrie, a Navy SEAL operator assigned to assist GROM in their mission.

_Mission success...zero civilian casualties…_

Ela felt like she should be satisfied, but she couldn’t help but think about what could have gone better. Well...for one, they lost quite a bit of intel in the initial assault. She did not anticipate the truck filled with mission essential documents to erupt in flames just from small arms fire. Damn tracer rounds...That’s one mistake. All of the militia members were KIA as well, which means there was nobody to take in for questioning. That’s mistake two. To top it all off, one of her team members was wounded by a stray round and is recovering in the building next door. That makes three.

            “Kurwa…” she hissed. Ela reached into her jeans pocket and let her fingers brush against the familiar cloth of her grandfather’s uniform. She wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him, but she had to be better than this. She _needed_ to be better than this.

Suddenly, a soft rapping against the wooden door startled her. She didn’t hear any footsteps approach the door, so she didn’t expect the abruptness of noise.

            “Hey, Bosak. You in there?” Meghan’s familiar voice called into the room, as she cracked the door open.

Ela clapped her notebook shut and slipped it into her coat pocket. She gave Valkyrie a weak smile.

            “Yeah.”

Valkyrie cocked her head in concern and invited herself in, sitting on the bed beside her.

            “Just wanted to say you did a damn nice job today. A successful assault against a platoon sized element with one minor casualty...not everyone can organize something like that.”

Ela frowned at the mention of her injured teammate.

            “Yeah…”

From the few months that they’ve been working together, they came to be close friends. They had a mutual deep respect for one another’s unique talents, and Meghan had much more patience than Ela’s superiors, letting her get past the defiant walls Ela naturally puts up around new faces.

Even in the dark, Valkyrie’s keen observation skills gave away Ela’s grim expression.

            “Ela.”

Elżbieta turned to face Meghan, who was now peering into her pale blue eyes. Ela shivered, but she wasn’t sure if it was from the chilly Afghanistan air, or from Valkyrie’s intense stare.

“Nobody else could have done this,” Valk put a gloved hand on her shoulder, which instinctively tensed up. Ela forced herself to relax. “Get some rest. Can’t topple a warlord’s regime without a good night’s rest. And with you at the helm, I know we can do it.”

Valkyrie stood and began to leave.

“Wait,” Ela called out, and Meghan stopped at the door. “Thank you.”

Valk gave Ela a smug smile as if she wasn’t telling her something and shut the door firmly behind her.

 


	2. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commanding Officer reveals the results of Operation Orange Sky and what comes next.

The next morning, Valkyrie and Ela and her GROM team, stood around a wooden table receiving a follow up brief from last night’s assault. The US Marine Colonel stood at the head of the table, surveying the group as a group of Marine officers of varying ranks pushed out the tent.

            “Now that my people are gone…” he put a folder on the table and tapped it with his pointer finger. “Let’s get you caught up to speed. Thanks to our guest of honor from Rainbow Six, we actually got some valuable intel from your assault last night. Despite the two trucks going up in flames, Valkyrie managed to salvage a flashdrive from the driver of the lead vehicle. Apparently he managed to exit the vehicle _and drop the flashdrive_ before becoming a human barbecue. It’s a wonder she spotted it at all, considering the low visibility.”

Ela shot a look at Valkyrie who winked back.

            “So what’s on it? What’s our next move?” Ela asked.

One of her squad members nudged her in the shoulder because she didn’t finish her question with “sir,” but she ignored him.

The colonel raised his eyebrows at this interaction before sighing.

            “The flashdrive contains a video. Looks like our friend, Vice President Dostum kidnapped and tortured a political rival and was smart enough to record it. If we release this to the public...let’s just say the jury will decide what happens.”

            _So...it’s over?_

            “Valkyrie, you’re assistance has proven far beyond valuable, and our shared objective is complete. I received word from Six that you’ll be shipping back to London at 1500 today.”

            “Aye aye, sir,” she responded.

            “As for you GROM folks…” he looked at Ela, and scowled at the sight of her green hair and fluorescent pink goggles. “Your help has been instrumental in taking down Abdul Dostum. The video wouldn’t do shit if you hadn’t infiltrated his inner circle and dismantled his network. His supporters are scattering and the video is the tipping point we need to finally nail him.”

Ela grinned at the high praise. It fueled her.

“However, GROM command agreed that you’re to remain stationed here to support my Marines to make sure the region doesn’t go to shit once this guy gets exposed. There’s gonna be one hell of a power vacuum after this.”

Ela’s smile faded. _What the hell? That’s grunt work!_

“Colonel, with all due respect we aren’t exactly a support element.”

Her team members winced at their squad leader’s disrespect of authority. Valkyrie smirked, and Ela saw that she had something on her mind.

The colonel was not amused, but he did not show any signs of anger.

“That’s just what I was told from your commander. I just got off comms with him. And as long as you’re in Afghanistan, you’re under my command. So fall the fuck in line, Bosak. That’s all for now, dismissed.”

Ela scowled and followed her team and Valk out the tent and into the heart of the Marines’ F.O.B, or forward operating base. One of her team members tapped her shoulder.

“Bosak, you know I’ll follow you to the depths of hell and back, but I won’t see you being court martialed. You know we’re representing Polan-”

“I know damn well who we’re representing, Sierżant,” she cut him off before sighing. “Go get some breakfast. I’ll join you later.”

“Alright... Let’s go then,” he responded in Polish before heading off with the two other GROM operators, one of whom was limping, to the designated chow hall tent.

Valkyrie stood there with her eyebrows raised and arms crossed and watched the three Polish men walk away.

            “They care about you, you know?” she commented.

            “Kurwa. Yes I know. It is both a blessing and a curse.” Ela rubbed her eyes with her palms.

            Valkyrie frowned, “How is that a curse?”

            “...because I care about them back.”


End file.
